Type 25
The 'Type 25 '''is an automatic bullpup assault rifle that appears in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Multiplayer The Type 25 is the second Assault Rifle to be unlocked at level 4. The Type 25 is a low damage output Assault Rifle, killing in 4 bullets up close(3 if they're all headshots) and 5 at a distance(not changed by headshots). It performs similarly to the Famas from Call of Duty: Black Ops, with similar attributes such as a high fire rate and low recoil, but with lower damage. This results in a close-quarters SMG-like feel and use. It has the lowest range of all the Assault Rifles, which makes it a bad choice for wide-open maps with longer sightlines. The high fire rate can be useful in close quarters combat, while still retaining better range than SMGs. Attachments such as Fast Mag can help with the sluggish reload. Addtionally, it can be suprisingly accurate on full-auto, even without the Foregrip, making this attachment somewhat redundant. However, at medium and long range, one can find that the recoil combined with the damage drop-off will severly decrease the gun's effectiveness, so the aformentioned attachment will be useful should the player increase his effective range. Due to it's high RPM, it is the best full-auto assault rifle in CQB in terms of TTK, thus making it comparable to the G36C, being a nice Assault Rifle and SMG hybrid. Zombies The Type 25 appears in Zombies mode and is available from the Mystery Box for 950 points. The Type 25 suffers from low ammo and low damage after round 10. It can help in the accumulation of points, but overall isn't a recommended weapon. It's most effective at killing zombies with headshots, especially when upgraded. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Strain 25.http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=wUbVZAy8XeY It starts out with a 30-round magazine with 270 rounds in reserve, higher damage, and two attachments, a Reflex Sight and a Fast Mag. It can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times for 2000 points like many of the modern weapons. It yields new attachments, but keeps the Fast Mag. These attachments includes a Grenade Launcher and a MMS. It preforms much better than without being Pack-a-Punched, but it may suffer from ammo shortages in later rounds. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *ACOG Scope (unlocked weapon level 5) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 10) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 12) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 13) *Hybrid Optic (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 15) *Grenade Launcher (unlocked weapon level 16) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 17) Gallery Type 25 BOII.png|The Type 25 in first person. Type 25 Iron Sights BOII.png|Aiming down the sights. Type 25 Reload BOII.png|Reloading the Type 25. Type 25 Cocking BOII.png|Cocking the Type 25. Type 25 Sprinting BOII.png|Sprinting with the Type 25. Screenshot 29782 thumb wide940.jpg|A soldier firing his Type 25. Wielding Type 25 BOII.png|A soldier armed with a Type 25 in the "Welcome to Nuketown 2025" trailer. Videos Trivia *The Type 25 appears to have some variant of digital camouflage on it by default. *In the E3 demo, it reused the M14's reload sound. *The Type 25 replaced the Type 95 at some point after the E3 demonstration of the game, as indicated by the Type 25 reusing the Type 95's E3 pickup icon. *Adding a Laser Sight blocks off the lower half of the Iron Sights. *The Type 25 when equipped with Extended Clip has a noticably longer reload. It is also the only Assault Rifle that has this feature. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II weapons Category:Bullpup